Masquerade
by Queentha-chan
Summary: A story of Nadja/Keith and Mary Ann/Francis! what if Nadja was meeting Keith at her first ball instead of Francis? what if Nadja meet Keith and Francis at the orphanage at the same time? and what if Keith is not the blak rose? what if there is no black rose at all?
1. A Faithfull Meeting

Masquerade

Disclaimer: I don't own Ashita No Nadja!

Author's note: enjoy! Please Read and Review! (Taken from episodes and started from the fire)

Character(s): Nadja, Francis Harcourt, Keith Harcourt, Mary Ann Hamilton, Leonardo, Antonio Fabiani, Julietta, Thierry, Fernando Gonzales, Rosemary Applefield, and Christian.

Main Pairings: Nadja/Keith, Nadja/Francis, Mary Ann/Francis.

Side Pairings: Julietta/Leonardo, Rosemary/Fernando, Rosemary/Francis.

Chapter 1: A Faithfull Meeting

Nadja's P.o.V

"Maybe I'm going to take a sleep" I said and suddenly I smell something burned and I heard something fell like a glass. And I saw fire at the orphanage.

"Everyone, get out as fast as you can!" I said trying to save them from the fire and when I jumped from the window and saw two men between me "Who are you?" I asked frightened "Just give us that brooch!" one of them said "This brooch? No! This is a precious thing that connects me and my mother!" I said.

"Just give IT to us!" they said trying to take my brooch away from me, but suddenly…

BRUK! They fell someone has save me? "Never let that brooch out of your sight again, all right?" someone said with clear blue eyes and then kissed my forehead.

"All right…" that was just the word that I said "Well, then" he said riding his horse and goes.

"My star-eyed knight…" I said touching my forehead.


	2. A Waltz

Disclaimer: I don't own Ashita No Nadja!

Author's note: enjoy! Please Read and Review! (Taken from episodes and started from the fire, another thing from chapter 2 I started to skip some few episodes and a little different story.)

Character(s): Nadja, Francis Harcourt, Keith Harcourt, Mary Ann Hamilton, Leonardo, Antonio Fabiani, Julietta, Thierry, Fernando, Rosemary, and Christian.

Main Pairings: Nadja/Keith, Nadja/Francis, Mary Ann/Francis.

Side Pairings: Julietta/Leonardo, Rosemary/Fernando, Julietta/Antonio.

Chapter 2: A Waltz

I was joining Dandelion Troupe as a dancer and Granny asked me to come with her, of course I come and now I was amazed with the place it is so huge and amazing.

"Anna Petrova, it is nice to see you again" a beautiful lady said "It is nice to meet you again, Lady Queensbury" granny said "Call me Emma, please?" she said "Nadja," granny said "Nadja?" she said once more "Ah, yes? Um, nice to meet you Lady Queensbury my name is Nadja" I said nervously and curtseyed to her.

"Nadja, would you go back earlier?" granny said "Uh, okay" I answered and goes to the troupe car.

At the night…

"O, Nadja! Where are you going?" George-san, the troupe's leader asked me "…" I didn't answer and running with my mother's dress to the mansion again and saw a ball.

Then the music starts and I danced with my dress by myself and someone saw me wearing the dress dancing alone. "Who's there?" someone said and I was running.

"Don't be afraid come here" he said "But… I'm not a guest sorry for being here" I said he smiled "It is okay, do you want to dance with me?" he said _the star-eyed knight?_ I thought and we danced.

"My name is Keith Harcourt, what is your name?" he asked "Nadja... Nadja Applefield. Thank you for that night" I said "That night? You mean the one at the orphanage?" he asked me "Yes, you saved me from the dangerous situation" I answered.

"It is alright, just don't let this brooch out of your sight again." He said and we danced.

The next day…

"We're going to an Orphanage at Switzerland!" master said and I was at the other side of the troupe car _Will we meet again? Someday?_ I thought "Keith..." I murmured softly.

"We're at the way to the orphanage!" I shouted happily when the car was at Switzerland the Leman Lake.

When I go to the front side of the car I saw a carriage and suddenly I saw Keith and someone who looked like him beside him.

"Keith?" I said with surprisingly look "Nadja!" master said "yes?" I answered "we are here" master said.

"Our rookie dancer from the sky, Lady Nadja will dance a Tyrolean dance take a look!" master said and I started dancing, when I saw the orphanage children started dancing I say "Let's all dance together!" and the child was coming to the troupe car.

And I heard a sound of a horse and when the director comes back I saw Keith and a person who looked exactly like him "Ah, it's good to see you again Harcourt-san" madam director said and when I was surprised and stopped dancing.

Looking at him and when he looks at me with surprise "Nadja?" he said "Keith!" I said running to him "O, it seems you know Nadja?" master said "Yes, she is my precious person for me" he said "By the way, who is he? He looks like you but he's not" I said.

"He's my twin, Francis Harcourt and his fiancée, Mary Ann Hamilton" he said "My name is Francis Harcourt it's nice to meet you" he said "My Nadja, Nadja Applefield" I answered.

"Big sis, will you teach us how to dance?" the little kids from the orphanage said "Okay, search for your pairs" I said when Keith was standing right in front of me "Then will you dance with me?" he asked "Sure" I answered.

We danced a lot with the others and soon it was dinner time, when we eat I was seating beside Keith and Kennosuke was with Rita his face is like a person who was annoyed.

"It's tasty" I said and Keith was laughing "It is tasty but, would you eat more slowly?" he said while laughing and I quickly cleaned my face "You too Mister quick-eater" I said joking and we laugh together.

That night...

"Why did he don't get it? That meeting him is one of my greatest dreams, please look at me once" I said feeling down at the table behind the troupe car.

"Nadja, I loved you but you don't know it, right?" Keith said from his room looking from the window.

The next day…

I was going to Keith and Francis' room and when I knocked I hard someone's voice say "Come in" I know this voice it's Francis and when I was entering the room I saw Francis sitting and doing something like drawing.

"Francis, have you seen Keith?" I asked "No, I haven't seen him since I was awaked" he said "Oh, I see" I answered "Well then goodbye-" before I could finish the sentence he was pulling my hand and hugged me.

"Wait, why did you search for him and not me? What did he have and I don't? Why it is not me?" he said hugging me tighter "F... Francis I can't breathe and we just met yesterday" I said "Nadja, I'm sorry" he said letting me go and I ran outside and climb a tree.

The wind is so strong until my hat falls, I saw Keith took it and looked at me "Nadja..." he said and climbed up the tree beside me.

"I'm going tomorrow" he said "Really?" I asked trying to not crying "Yeah, I have so many works to do with Francis" he said "But we will meet again won't we?" I asked "We will" he said.

"Keith..." I said hugging him "Nadja" he whispered "The truth is I don't want to leave your side but I know something that will help you meeting me once more. Go to Vienna, I know where's your mother she's the daughter of Duke Preminger in Vienna." He whispered.

"A noble?!" I said surprised by what he whispered "Yes" he said and we climb down from the tree.

(A/N: from now on Nadja will be at Spain, where she meets her friend Rosemary.)

When I finished danced Flamenco someone hugged me, I know this smell this rosemary smell she's my childhood friend from Applefield, Rosemary Applefield

"Rosemary?" I asked "Nadja! Long times no see, Nadja!" she said and we talked a lot behind the troupe car and she said she was working at Fernando's mansion.

I was surprised that weird Fernando is her master.

And we have nice days together even if so many things happened.

A few years later, at Vienna...

(A/N: now Nadja, Rosemary, Kennosuke is 20 years old, Rita is 12 years old, Francis, Keith, Mary Ann, Julietta, Leonardo, and the rest are 22 years old. Now Nadja was recognized as Colette's daughter by Duke Preminger, Rosemary joins Nadja at the Dandelion troupe as a singer.)

"Nadja, you have guests" Kennosuke said to me "Who could that be?" when I saw them I surprised Francis, Mary Ann, and Keith.

"Nadja, you're 20 years old now? So fast the time goes, and we have good news for you we are getting married" Mary Ann and Francis said I was smiling "Congratulations, Mary Ann, Francis!" I said hugging the two of them.

"Nadja, I want to talk to you, privately" Keith said "Okay" I was excited and we walked together.

"Nadja I want to tell you for this years that I loved you and will you marry me?" he was proposing me and gave me a red rose "I do!" I said hugged him "Nadja..." he said hugged me back.

"Let's tell our par-" before I could finish he was outing a finger on my lips "No need to tell I already told them and your parents said they're okay with it" he said smiling.

Soon when I come home to my house or mansion or whatever it is with Keith, my parents come to me "Nadja, you're engaged with him?" my mother, Colette asked me "Yes, mother" I said.

"Well, remember I don't like you pregnant before 18 years old or I will be mad" she said when we all hear that Keith was laughing "Leave it to me Countess Watmuller I'll protect her" he said "Really?" I asked "Yes, why wouldn't I, '_my little rosebud'_?" he said "Stop calling me like Leonardo!" I said annoyed.

"Okay, okay!" said and we and Francis with Mary Ann are having a party tonight so we are preparing everything.

"Um, Nadja I think we should invite Dandelion troupe and your childhood friends like the one in Herman's mansion who's her name again?" he said "Rosemary, Rosemary Applefield. Even if her last name is different now what is it again? Ah! Her name is Rosemary Colrad she's adopted by Aunt Hilda now" I answered.

"Who's searching for me?" someone said and I know this voice she's Rosemary "Rosemary! I missed you so much!" I said hugging her "Nadja, I can't breathe. And since you were Aunt Colette's daughter, I was so excited you know we are cousins after all" she said.

"And you're going to marry Fernando right? I remember it is next Sunday and my princess is going to marry someone I, your knight feel happy for that!" I said hugging her "Nadja, you're going to marry someone too aren't you?" she said happy.

"Yeah, Keith is his name" I said "Your name will be Nadja Harcourt. And soon I'm going to be Rosemary Gonzales." She said "They're going call you R. Gonzales or Mistress Gonzales or Rosemary G. or others" I said.

"Ah, Nadja we forgot to buy some bouquets for Francis and Mary Ann!" he said to me and I was panic then stopped "Some?" I asked "Y…yeah, the others asked my help" he said.

"O, one of them must be Leonardo and Julietta-san" I said "Yeah. And how about the wedding dress?" he asked "It is ready" I answered and take out my mother's wedding dress "It's beautiful, Nadja" he said "Thank you, Keith" I said.

And the days changed and soon it was our wedding day. I was happy but when I heard the rumors that Francis was sick after an accident at an orphanage I was feeling surprised and hoped if Mary Ann doesn't take it seriously.

"Nadja, are you ready?" he said "I'm ready" I answered and the wedding started.

"Nadja, Nadja!" Keith said "Eh? What is it?" I asked "Are you fine?" he asked "I am fine" I answered "Then answer" he said "I...I do" I said nervously "And from now on you are husband and wife, kiss the bride" the pastor said.

And we kissed, a few years later, my first child was born it was a boy, we named it John, he looked like Keith a lot. And when Francis came back I and Mary Ann was worried about him.

But why Keith is not here… "Francis, did you saw Keith?" I asked "No, I didn't" he answered "Where is he?" I murmured.


End file.
